The new girl
by guess it's me
Summary: Lianna "lily" Ravens is new in Beacon Hills and wants nothing more than becoming a part of Scott's pack. But what secret does the pretty girl hide? And what kind of force brought her here? And why does Theo Raeken have such an influence on her?
1. The new girl

It's My first try and I am from Austria so I apologize in advance :)

CHAPTER 1: THE NEW GIRL

Liam was staring at her, like nothing else mattered, like there was noone else in the room. He knew he wasn't alone, but he just couldn't take his eyes of her. It's been quite a while since everything has been normal like this and for everyone it was just a typical Monday morning in history class. But everyone hadn't been through all that... The dread doctors, the chïmeras, Hayden. After Scott had refused to bite her, he somehow managed to convince Satomi to do what had to be done in order to save her life.

And she lived. She sat right in front of him, probably feeling his endless stares. She didn't look different, still human. Just that she wasn't anymore.

She seemed to be okay and he was glad about that, but they hadn't talked since they found out she would survive. Sure, they made out a couple of times, but what if that was just because she thought she was going to die...? Well, she used to hate him, maybe now she would go back to the not liking him.

A soft, unfamiliar voice shook him out of his thoughts.

 _Maybe you should stop staring._

The voice was so silent, that he thought he had just imagined it. He turned around, looking for someone speaking to him. Everything seemed just as before. Suddenly he saw the girl next to him grinning.

 _Yes, Liam, I was talking to you._

For a second he froze. She couldn't possibly know what he was, right? But she spoke so quietly that no human could decipher the words coming out of her mouth. Trying to act normal, he answered: _I am sorry, did you say anything?_

Now the girl turned around to him, still grinning confidently. _Don't play dumb with me, sweet naive little wolf, I know you heard me._

Her words left him breathless for a short moment, trying to figure out what to do next. She knew. But how? And who was this girl he had never seen before? He took a good look at her for the first time. She was beautiful, there was no other way to describe her and her long darkblonde curly hair and those almost black eyes. Now that he looked closely they almost seemed purple to him.

 _Don't be afraid, I mean you and I have to stick together. After all, we are the only freshmen in Scott's pack_

 _Who are you?,_ he asked as soon as he found his voice again

 _Lianna,_ she smiled at him, _but you can call me Lily._

The ringing of the bell distracted the young wolf's thought, but when the girl, Lily, was about to leave the room he ran after her. Shouting her name he followed the mysterious beauty in the hallway.

The whole lesson Hayden couldn't concentrate. She felt those blue honest eyes staring a hole in her back and she tried finding out why. When she heard something behind her, she focused all her not-so-human-hearing on it, but she didn't understand more than a name, she didn't know whose though. Her question got answered, when class ended and Liam ran after a pretty girl calling her Lily. Hayden had never seen her before, but she was, and she hated to say that, stunningly beautiful. If only she had her newfound wolf-powers a little bit under control, she would know what the two of them talked.

It was the first day of school since she got Bitten and not having anyone to turn to was driving her crazy. She thought Liam would be there for her, just as he promised not that long ago, but he was busy chasing some girl he didn't even know. That sure wasn't what she expected this day to be like and it made her wonder if maybe she just read to much into his effort of saving her life...

But she didn't just imagine kissing those lips, did she? Or did it simply have no meaning to it?

Hayden wanted nothing more than getting those thoughts out of her head and trying out her wolf reflexes seemed like the best way to do so.

Brett was out in the woods hunting some deer he didn't even want to catch. Everything had finally got somehow back to normal, even though he didn't think that was ever going to be possible. The virus a few months ago had killed most of his family and pack members, but the few survivors were holding on just fine. Brett wasn't one of those. For his little sister, Lori, he had to be brave, someone to give her hope when he himself didn't have any.

He gave up on the animal and sat down on an old stump, almost fully covered in some dead brownish plants. From this point he had an amazing view of Beacon Hills. If it was be his choice to make, the pack would already be thousands of miles away. But he wasn't the alpha, so he had to listen to Satomi's decisions. Whether he liked them or not. Mostly he didn't, to be honest, he seldom did so.

Suddenly Brett heard footsteps behind him and turned around to face a pretty dark-haired girl, probably a year younger than him.

 _Who are you?,_ he asked with his claws hidden behind his back, ready to fight his unknown enemy.

She was honestly surprised to see someone here, almost as if it was her territory. _What... How can you have heard me?_

 _How can I not have heard you? You body was screaming for attention. If you want to move unrecognized, you probably should learn how to do so first._

His words didn't make any sense to her. Liam never had trouble sneaking up on her or someone else. Maybe it was her fault, maybe she was just too stupid to be a supernatural creature, maybe she just should have died when she was about to.

Brett stared at the girl in front of him, seconds passed without her saying a word, then a single tear found its way down her cheeks. And while it dropped on the cold floor, he watched hr change. As if she had a inner fight, her eyes were blank, not showing any emotions. Suddenly he felt sorry for that girl he had never seen before. When he stood up to walk over to her, Brett noticed the sharp teeth in her half-opened mouth and the intense yellow eyes, that now looked ar him.

 _Hey, calm down. I didn't mean to hurt you, okay? I'm sorry, I really am._

She didn't answer and he started to wonder if she even heard what he had said. So he stepped closer to her and slightly touched her shoulder, not more than an inch between the two of them.

He tried it again. _Who are you?_

Now she seemed to wake up, staring at him with fear in her eyes.

The boy was so close to her, she could hear his heart beat and feel his brearh on her face. He looked at her, still waiting for an answer.

 _Hayden... I am Hayden._

Her voice was weak, just like she was and she hated herself for it. The boy must have recognized her fear, because he backed off a little bit and then he did something that took her breath away. He changed his eye-colour into a bright beautiful gold.

 _And now that I know your name, I'd love to know what you are doing here and why the fuck you have Satomi's smell all over you._

Hayden took a deep breath and started explaining, everything... The dread doctors, her being made a werewolf, almost dying and last how she was trying out her new powers after Satomi gifted her with the bite.

Brett was schocked, to say the least. How could his alpha just turn this girl without anyone knowing. On the other side that made her, Hayden, a part of his pack and he sure didn't have a problem with that.

Grinning at her he said, _well welcome to the pack then, I am Brett by the way and like I said before you still have a lot to learn, young wolf._

She didn't say anything for a while, then she looked up from the ground she had been staring at. _Can you teach me?_

 _Teach you how to sneak up on people?_

 _No... Yes, that too. Teach me how to be a werewolf, how to fight, how to survive on my own. I don't want anyone risking their lives for me anymore._


	2. Lianna's story

CHAPTER 2: LIANNA'S STORY

Liam was afraid. She should be here, she was supposed to, so why wasn't she? Hayden wasn't the kind of girl to just skip history with Mr. Yukimura, right? There must be a reason for her missing it. What if she wasn't feeling well? What if she was dying? He could not let that happen. Not after all he had been through to make sure she stayed alive, alive with him. Without thinking about the consequences he reached for his bag and ran out of the room, not listening to Kira's dad shouting his name.

...

Lianna was afraid as well, but for another reason. She was about to face Scott for the first time, the boy she heard so much about. She found out where he usually spent his lunch break thanks to Liam and his curiosity. Of course she had to tell him some details about her to get those informations, but she held back some things that weren't meant for his ears. All she had told him was the truth, though: her dad was a hunter, drawn here by the work that Beacon Hills could give him and his two brothers, her uncles John and Paul.

Swallowing her worries she entered the cafeteria, her eyes searching for her new pack. Soon she found them at a table at the end of the room, all of them were there and she knew all about their supernatural identities: Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira and Lydia.

Lily took one last deep breath before putting on a confident smile and closing the distance to the pack's table.

 _Hey guys,_ she smiled while sitting down on the free seat next to Lydia. She looked straight into Scott's surprised dark eyes, one brow raised as if he waited for an explanation. Acting all natural, Lily started eating her salad as if she never sat anywhere else.

 _Ähm... Sorry, but who are you and what are you doing here?_ Stiles broke the awkward silence her action caused.

 _Am I not allowed to use this free seat?_ Lily asked with a naive and sweet voice, slightly offended she looked at Stiles

 _Ah yeah, sure, I mean... I guess_

 _Or did you want to talk about something I am not allowed to hear? You know about how to get rid of some weird docrors that found a way to immortality or something. I mean what do I know._

Her voice still sounded sweet, but more intense this time.

For a moment there was silence. Lily could hear their hearts beat a little faster.

 _What are you talking about? Haha immortality?_ Scott tried to act like her words were supposed to be a joke, even though everyone knew it wasn't...

 _Oh sorry, I must have gotten it wrong, guess I'm looking for another Scott McCall. There must be another supernatural pack in this room, I just thought it was you._

It was Stiles to break the silence that followed once again. _WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?_

Lily's eyes met Scott's when she finally answered the question everyone was asking lately: _I am Lianna Ravens and I want to be a part of your pack.._

 _So, are you... Um... You know... A..._

 _A werewolf? No, I am not_

Stiles seemed to be getting quite annoyed with her answers that left nothing but more questions open. _Then what are you doing here? I am not going to ask again, so if you could be so kind tell your whole story this time._

 _Okay, I will, but this might take a while._

Lily took a deep breath to underline her words, _my dad he is a hunter and he and his two brothers have come here to take care of the supernatural the nemeton is bringing to Beacon Hills._

 _So you're here, because you want to kill us?_

 _No, if you would let me continue, like I said the story isn't exactly a short one. I am here, because I want to help you protect the innocent ones. You, Scott, have never killed and I believe there are more out there like you. My uncles, on the other hand, they are being taught that all that isn't human is bad._

 _And your dad?_ It was the first time Kira has said anything since Lily had sat down on their table.

 _My dad used to think so until he was proven wrong 18 years ago. He met a supernatural woman and instead of killing her, they fell in love and received a girl a year later. But 10 years ago the woman was attacked by a werewolf and died, because of the wounds he gave to her._

Lydia and Scott asked their questions the exact same time.

 _What was she? A werewolf?_

 _Who was the one that killed her?_

 _You might know the wolf I despite the most: Deucalion... And I saw him, I watched him killing my mother and enjoying it._ Lily's voice weakened, so she swallowed and waited a moment before she answered the question she knew would come: _she was a Demara_

 _A what now?_ Stiles' face was easy to read, he had never heard that word, just like about every human ever.

To Lily's surprise it was Lydia to answer his question and it left the darkblonde speechless for a second.

 _A Demara is a controller of the four elements, fire and water and earth and wind._

Lily finished Lydia's explanation, _nowadays commonly known as witch.._

 _..._

Hayden was tired and she didn't want to continue, but Brett left her no choice and in the end it was her fault. She had asked him to teach her how to shift and how to control her newfound wolf-powers. But she was hungry and the sun was starting to set on the horizon.

 _Again._

 _I can't._

 _Try._

 _I am trying._ Hayden was getting frustrated, who was he to boss her around anyway?

 _Try again and this time for real._

She was pissed off. As if she didn't know already that she sucked at being a werewolf. She felt the anger and the frustration spread through her veins until she heard Brett's voice.

 _You're doing it, Hayden, you're doing it!_

The freshman looked down on her hands and smiled releaved when she saw that he was telling the truth. Her fingernails had turned into thick weaponized claws. Suddenly all the hate was gone and she started to laugh out uncontrollably.

Brett looked at her with joy, maybe she wasn't hopeless after all. Her laugh, that sweet childish voice in his ears, made him grin and without him allowing it he joined in. Somehow he took a liking to Hayden, not that he would ever admit this to anyone.

...

 **I'm really sorry about my bad English, but I hope you can look past that and just enjoy the story. I've got so many ideas so please be patient with me and stick with this story :)**


	3. Witches and wolves

**CHAPTER 3: WITCHES AND WOLVES**

 **This chapter is a little bit longer than the others, because I didn't know where to stop. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Pease tell me your ideas and thoughts on the story and my character, Lianna. Have fun :)**

Kira, Malia, Lydia, Scott, Stiles.

They all looked at her without saying anything for what felt like centuries to Lily. Malia, surprisingly, was the first one to continue the conversation.

 _So your mom was a witch... What does that make you?_

 _Exactly the same, I am a Demara, a witch if you prefer that term, but I am also trained in hunting and killing supernatural creatures, not only werewolves. So if you want an honest answer: that makes me a weapon you might want on your side._

 _..._

Liam has had no problems following Hayden's tracks deep into the woods of Beacon Hills. The fact that he didn't smell any blood or pain made him relax a little bit, but when he finally saw her he shook from surprise and anger. There she stood, close, too close, to none other than Brett. He tensed up immensely as their laughs reached him.

Why did he come here? He was probably going to get detention for leaving class and she.. She was busy flirting with his arch nemesis. Well thanks, Hayden.

Without saying anything he left, but Brett had already smelled the young wolf. His laugh got even louder when he realized Liam was the boy Hayden talked about earlier, even though she had refused to say his name. Brett couldn't have been any more content in this moment. To him Liam was an annoying little boy that almost cost him his position as lacrosse team captain at Devenford prep. So little angry Liam was in Love and Brett now had a plan to make him pay.

...

Scott wasn't sure what to think of this girl. She was pretty, she was nice, she seemed to tell the truth, but yet he hesitated. Stiles, however, didn't.

 _So what? You just come here, tell us your story and you're in? Well, no._

Stiles looked as his friends, gesturing. _All of these humans... people... creatures have risked their lives for one another. That's what makes us a pack, you see?_

 _I do, but you don't seem to see that this is what I'm trying to do. I could have just moved here and helped my family extinct your kind, you know. That would have been so much less complicated, but, no,_ _ **I**_ _risk everything by talking to you. If my uncles found out I was supernatural or protecting some I'd be as good as dead._

 _They..._ Lily could here the surprise in Kira's voice... _They don't know what you are?_

 _No, my dad was afraid they would forget about the blood we share. I'd be just another creature that has to be killed. So he kept me and my mom as a secret._

Lydia reached over to gently squeeze Lily's arm, meaning _I'm sorry_ without using any words. That was more than the others said or did and she could feel the tension grow uncomfortably. And Lily sure didn't like getting that kind of attention, or any other kind, actually. For today ahe has had enough. Lily didn't like it when, in moments like this, she was vulnerable. Already she had told too much, letting someone in wasn't something she was comfortable with.

 _I'm gonna go now. See you around._

With a pretty fake smile she stood up, leaving the pack behind. Not that she was expecting it, but still it felt weird that noone tried to stop her from going. And there, for the first time, Lily was wondering if coming here had been a mistake she was going to regret. Stiles was right, she had to earn her place, she just didn't know how to do so.

...

Brett looked at Hayden with an honest smile and he didn't even know where that came from. He just liked the way she just stood there, showing him she could control her claws. Somehow she didn't get bored of it and all of the sadness he had smelled earlier was gone. Hayden noticed the look on his face, but she mistook it for boredom.

 _So what do I learn next?_ She asked curiously, wanting to know all there was to know.

 _I think that's enough for today..._

 _But..._

 _Hayden, we've got more than enough time. Let's not rush anything, okay?_

Hayden mumbled Something Brett couldn't understand so he just continued to talk: _hey, you really shouldn't push you new abilities. Let's get you back to your original strength before I teach you more about the supernatural._

 _See you tomorrow then?_ She asked excitedly, looking at him with a goofy smile.

 _How about meeting up tomorrow after school at the lacrosse field?_

 _Umm... Yeah. Sure. I'm gone then._

Before realizing what he was doing, Brett reached out for the (next to him small) girl and pulled her into a hug. She just starred at him with her eyes wide opened, but then relaxed and smiled while tightening the hug. After a little moment she pushed Brett away softly and waved goodbye as she headed back to Beacon Hills.

...

Lily was on her way through the hallway, not sure where she was going though. In her thoughts she was replaying the terrifying memories of her mother's death the conversation had brought up.

 _Hey, watch where you're going!_ A familiar voice screamed when Lily bumped into someone.

 _I'm sorry, Liam._ Lily apologized as she looked up into his blue eyes, anger written all over his face. _Are... Are you okay? Look, I'm really sorry. I should have watched my steps. It's all my fault._

Liam looked at her surprised as if he hadn't seen her there before. _No it's okay, I... I should have watched my steps._

He didn't seem like his mind was in school like his body was and Lily had never been someone to ignore problems of any kind.

 _Come on, sweetie. Tell me what's wrong._ She gently squeezed his shoulder, now standing close enough to feel his body shiver slightly.

After having an inner fight about whether or not to let her know, he cleared his throat. _Hayden._

 _Hayden what?_

 _I saw her. In the woods. With Brett._

His eyes wandered off, just talking kind of like a robot.

 _Yeah... Umm..._ Trying to put the pieces together, yet she still wasn't really aware of what had happened. _And who is Brett?_

Liam let out a little growl while he repeated that obviously hated name and explained his past to Lily.

Lily was just about to comfort him and say how all of this was nothing but a misunderstanding, but something... actually someone... pulled all her attention away from the poor sad Beta.

She turned around only to stare at a handsome young man with dark eyes, black hair and a confident perfect but kind of arrogant smile.

 _Lily, you're staring. Stop staring... Lily!_

It was Liam's voice that brought her back to Reality.

 _Huh? What? Umm... Yeah sure._ She took a deep breath, still staring. _Who is that._

Rolling his eyes and sighing annoyed Liam answered without actually wanting to. _That's Theo Raeken._

 _There's something about him,_

 _something... You know..._

 _Something hot? Gorgeous? Unbelievably muscular? Pick one you like._ He would rather continue to talk about his problems than watch Lily adore Theo. Stupid Theo. He surely never had to do much to make every girl chase him.

 _Evil. There's something bad about him._

No doubt that Liam was surprised with her answer. _No, he's alright. He's just like me, a werewolf trying to fit in, and all he wants is becoming a part of Scott's pack._

 _But I am nothing like you, wolfie. I am a witch and I can do so much more than you can imagine just yet. I can feel as well as see his aura, it's incredibly. Incredibly strong. It's not like anything I've ever seen before, purely black. Liam, let me tell you this: Theo Raeken is bad to the core._

 _How about getting to know him before judging?_

 _Believe I do not want this guy around and neither should you. So better tell him to leave you guys alone._

 _Why don't you tell him yourself? Cause this is your chance, he's on his way over to us._


End file.
